Hanyou in Hyrule, An InuYashaOoT Crossover
by Cyeku Kyudo
Summary: Just an old fic I did a long time ago with some editting. Basically, Inu-Yasha goes down the wrong well and ends up in...Hyrule? (Mild swearing)
1. This isn't Tokyo

Inuyasha was growing desperate. Kagome had been away for two days straight. She said she went on something called a "vacation" and that she'd be back in a week. A _week_! That was seven whole days! _I better find her! _Inu-Yasha thought as he raced through the woods. He knew very well that through the woods he would find the Bone Devouring well and through that well he would make it to Kagome's time era. However, when he leapt into the well, he didn't make sure it was the _right_ well...

Inu-Yasha knew the minute he climbed out of the well that this wasn't Kagome's era. This wasn't even her _home_! The whole place was shrouded in shrubbery and strange flute-like music was playing... "Where the hell did that damn stupid well take me too?!" he shouted out loud. Suddenly, a needle sharp pain struck his neck. "OUCH!!!" he shouted in anger. He turned left to see a small child wearing a skull-like mask and holding a blowgun. "Hey kid," Inu-Yasha shouted to the child. "Did you shoot that dart at me? What'cha do that for, ya little cretin?!" The child only answered with another dart to the shin. "Ouch! Stop it!" The child shot once more into his shoulder. Inu-Yasha's blood began to boil with fury. "Three darts is _too much!_"

Right as Inu-Yasha used his Sankon Tesso on him, the child back-flipped out of the way...and _disappeared. Weird little brat... _thought Inu-Yasha. Just to make sure Kagome's house wasn't overrun by forest demons, he plucked out the darts and followed the music, leading him deeper into the woods...

After what seemed to be an eternity, Inu-Yasha made his way into what appeared to be a meadow. Suddenly, he heard a snort from behind him. He turned around to see a huge doggish-looking pig monster clad in Armour and wielding a huge spear. "My goodness are you _ugly_!" Inu-Yasha remarked to the monster. He sniffed the air and made a look of digust. "Ugh! And might I suggest regular bathing? You smell horrible!" As soon as he said this, the monster picked up his spear and charged at Inu-Yasha. After seeing that his Sankon Tesso was useless against the monster's Armour, he started to pull out Tetsusaiga when suddenly, it fell at his feet, an arrow in its neck. As soon as it disappeared behind a wall of green flame, Inu-Yasha could see a golden-haired young man clothed in green before him...

"I see you haven't dealt with a moblin before." the young man said casually as he put his bow away. "Moblin?" questioned Inu-Yasha. Then something strange happened. A bright blue light flew from the young man's shoulder and into Inu-Yasha's face. What was even stranger was the fact that light was _talking_ to him. "Hey Link," said the light in a high voice. "This guy's weird! Look at his ears! Are they real?" Now, being annoyed numerous times by Myoga, Inu-Yasha's first reaction was to squish the light like a bug...And with a clap of both hands, that's exactly what he did. As it floated to the ground, he noticed that it had wings, like a dragonfly's. "_About time someone did that to her..._" the young man muttered. "All right buddy!" yelled Inu-Yasha into his face. "Who are you, what is that _thing_ and WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?!"

With absolute no fear, the young man replied, "My name is Link, the fairy you just squished is Navi and this is the Sacred Forest Meadow." "What's so sacred about it?" sneered Inu-Yasha. "Through this Meadow lies to Forest Temple." replied Link. "I had to leave to get more arrows. In the dungeons lies a monster I must defeat..." "Why do you _have _to defeat it?" Inu-Yasha wondered out loud. And that's when Link told his story about having to find the Spiritual Stones during his childhood, his enemy, Ganondorf, falling asleep for seven years and his friend, the princess Zelda.

"Well," Inu-Yasha began. "That explains a lot!" "I don't mean to be a burden to you," Link started up again. "But...will you help me defeat the dungeon monster?" Inu-Yasha thought about this for a moment. "Well," he replied. "Since I got nothin' better to do...I might as well! I mean, with my friend Kagome on some 'vacation' or whatever, I need _some_ excitement!" "Wait a minute!" Link cried as they got up. "I never got _your_ name." Inu-Yasha smirked slightly and said with a crack of his knuckles, "I am Inu-Yasha." "Let's go Inu-Yasha!" Link called as he raced off, Inu-Yasha close behind.


	2. Inside the Forest Temple

The temple looked more eerie than Inu-Yasha thought it would be. All over the cracked and aged walls were vines that looked as though they wanted to snag you into it. He decided that it was best to stay close by Link. Down they went into the lower dungeon and up a winding trail of stairs into the center of an even more eerie room, all of which wall had the same picture on it. It looked a violent and stormy forest with a long, never-ending road leading deeper into it. "...It doesn't look like it's here." Link muttered. "Well then," Inu-Yasha almost snarled. "I came here for nothing so I'm gonna leave right-" Just as he was about to leave, the railing of the stairs made itself into a gate and closed on them. They were trapped!

Inu-Yasha heard a whinny behind him. He turned to see a dark-skinned man with hair and eyes like fire and dark amour mounted upon a floating horse that looked almost identical. "It's Ganondorf!" cried Link. "_That's _Ganondorf?" sneered Inu-Yasha. "Damn it, he's ugly!" Ganondorf snickered evilly and placed a mask on his face. It was a skull mask, an evil and sinister-looking one at that. Then the horse began to literally _float _in midair! "Now he's even uglier!" Inu-Yasha nearly shrieked. The horse leapt into a painting and rode down the rode. Link backed up with Inu-Yasha, bow and arrow ready. "Which painting is he coming out of?!" he cried. Nervously Inu-Yasha turned his head this way and that wildly, watching each painting carefully. Suddenly, he thought he saw movement in one painting.

"It's THAT ONE!!!" he pointed to it and as soon as the horse leapt out, Link shot at it, injuring both it and its rider. Two more times was this process repeated. Finally, the horse went away and the ghostly phantom floated by himself now. He shot a thunder ball right at Link, but he managed to block it with his sword. Back and forth went the thunder ball until it struck the phantom, causing him to fall to the floor on his knees wounded. "Get 'em Inu-Yasha! Quickly!" Link called. "About damn time!" came his answer. Repeatingly, he struck the foe with the Kaze no Kizu. At last, the phantom was defeated! As soon as it disappeared behind a blue flame, a bright blue white light shined in the floor. "What do we do now?" questioned Inu-Yasha. "Step into the Light." Link said calmly. Inu-Yasha did so and felt his whole body being enveloped in the Light.

It carried him to a large old tree in a forest clearing. The tree wasn't old. _Ancient _seemed more like it. In fact...it was dead. Link appeared by his side a few seconds later. He walked up to the tree's front and as he did so, a much smaller tree literally sprung up before him. After talking with it for a little while, Link walked up to Inu-Yasha and said, "Let's go Inu-Yasha!" "Where are we goin' now?" he questioned. "To Kakario Village. That's the only way we can get to Death Mountain!" When they got out of the forest, Link took out a small, blue, flute-like instrument. He played a small tune upon it then quickly put it away. "What are you _doing_?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Calling my ride." Just then, a whinny echoed and a beautiful sorrel mare with a flaxen mane and tail galloped to link's side and nudged him affectionately who in return embraced and patted her forehead.

"Nice horse." Inu-Yasha said. Link smiled at him showing thanks. "This is Epona." Link informed "She's an old and great friend of mine. Wanna ride her?" "Err...I'm not much of a horse-person!" he admitted, blushing. "Go on," Link urged gently. "She's a very smooth trot and she never bucks. Great jumper as well." Regretfully, Inu-Yasha mounted onto the mare and positioned himself comfortably. Epona begin to trot a little before Inu-Yasha could even grab the reins! But Link _was _right; her trot was indeed very smooth. Suddenly her pace began to quicken-and Inu-Yasha still hadn't grabbed the reins! Right when she went over a jump, he went flying from the saddle. Link ran over to see if he was okay, but rather then get flustered or groan in pain, Inu-Yasha was laughing. "I told you I ain't no horse person!" he managed in between laughter. Link chuckled a little too as he helped his friend to his feet. Epona trotted back to her master's side and snorted. "It's okay girl," he said, patting her forehead again. "I know it was only an accident." Link mounted onto his mare and motioned for Inu-Yasha to follow.


	3. Along the way

Although Inu-Yasha was famished, Link urged him to ignore the usual hustle and bustle of the town and hurry up the Mountain Trail. It was very late out and Link was taking out some wood he gathered in the forest to make fire. He asked Inu-Yasha to find some water for the kettle so they could eat dinner. "Where the hell am I gonna find any water in this dirt patch?" Inu-Yasha snarled feeling flustered. It was obviously his empty stomach talking. "Just go down to the village and borrow some from the well." Link said back in a stern tone. "There was no water in that damn stupid well!" he barked. "Then get some from the villagers!" Link almost screeched those last words. He seemed to be a lot scarier when provoked, for all Inu-Yasha did was squeak up a small "Yes sir!" and ran off with the kettle.

"I hope the wait was worth eating your soup." Inu-Yasha remarked almost half an hour later, even hungrier. "Trust me, it is!" Link replied as he scooped the steamy soup into two bowls with a ladle. He handed his companion a spoon and Inu-Yasha took a taste. The soup was marvelous! The vegetables were all finely peeled and chopped and the meat had a medium-rare flavor and chewy texture to it. "This stuff is great!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "What's in this soup?" "Oh, just some carrots, potatoes and leeks I found with a little bit of Keese meat." "Keese huh?" said Inu-Yasha. "What's a Keese?" Suddenly, a bat-like creature flew overhead. "_That's_ a Keese!" Link pointed out. Inuyasha suddenly felt very sick, as he had just found a bat's wing in his soup.

"You mean to tell me that I starved and suffered to get water for a rusty old kettle just so I could eat a _bat?!_" Inu-Yasha yelled in fury. "_Three_ bats to be exact!" Link said carelessly. Inu-Yasha threw down his bowl and spoon in his anger, spilling the hot Keese soup onto Link's lap, making him yell out in pain. "I'd rather go hungry then eat anymore of you crap-cuisine!" he bellowed into his face. He then stormed off behind a rock where he would sleep for the night. "Good night!" Inu-Yasha yelled in anger again and threw his head down to sleep. However, as he did so he conked his head on a small stone, knocking him out cold. _Sheesh! And most everyone else likes my cooking!_ Link thought to himself.

Inu-Yasha eventually forgave Link for the soup incident and they went on to fight four more monsters terrorizing Hyrule. There was Volvagia, the fiery dragon legend of Death Mountain; Morphia, a water-like monster that kept grabbing Inu-Yasha, squeezing the life out of him and throwing him like a rag doll; Bongo Bongo, a monster living under a graveyard in a temple dungeon that slammed its hands on a giant drum holding the companions; And Twinrova, twin witches fused together to create a horrible-looking woman with the powers of both fire and ice.

When the battle between Twinrova was over, the same usual light had transferred them to a strange place, surrounded in light. "What is this place?" Inu-Yasha asked. Link remained silent for a minute then turned to his companion. He said in his serious voice, "The Temple of Time." In an instant, Inu-Yasha felt like something had cut into him. The pain was unbearable enough to make him shut his eyes tightly. He thought he would pass out, but instead, when he opened his eyes…he was in a living hell.


	4. The finale!

A gloomy village surrounded in fog was all around Inu-Yasha. To make matters worse, there were no villagers. Instead, there were fiendish-looking people that hunched as they walked…right toward Inu-Yasha. It occurred to him that the people where dead, yet they still hungered for living blood. "Oh, so you living mummies wanna fight, huh?" Inu-Yasha sneered as Tetsusaiga was unsheathed. "I'll send you all back to your damned graves! TETSUSAIGA!!!"

With almost a single swing of the mighty katana, the dead were vanquished. He made sure that each horrible being was sent back to the afterlife. As soon as he had defeated the creatures, he heard Link call for him. "About time you showed up!" he scoffed. "Inu-Yasha…" Link began. He seemed hesitant to talk to his companion this way. "The tasks ahead are too dangerous for you to handle. Go back to the Lost Woods and into the Traveler's Stone Well. That'll take you back to your home."

Inu-Yasha in truth wanted to go home very badly…yet he didn't want to leave behind a friend. "I don't wanna sound sappy," he said to Link, getting his undivided attention. "…But I'll never forget what we went through Link. Thanks for…being a friend." Link smiled as he took Inu-Yasha's wrist into his hand a shook it. "Thanks to you too, Inu-Yasha." He said in a proud voice. Just before Inu-Yasha could turn to leave, a familiar blue light flew into his face.

"YOU!" shrieked Navi. "How dare you squish me and then steal my companion! You think you got more power than _me_?! Well I'll show you, doggy-boy! I'll _prove _to you that I can kick your sorry-" Inu-Yasha once again squashed Navi with a single clap. Then he said a final goodbye to Link and made his way back to the Traveler's Stone Well.

"Whew!" said Inu-Yasha as he climbed out of the well. "What a trip!" As he walked out of the forest, he heard a familiar girl's voice calling for him. "Kagome! You're back!" he ran over to her side. "Hello Inu-Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Shippou said that you were gone the whole time I was away. Where were you?" "Well…" Inu-Yasha chuckled. "Let's just say I was on my own vacation! Wanna hear about it?"


End file.
